Taming the Wicked
by CheekyHolmes
Summary: Cliff is tired of just looking. Wicked plots ensue. CliffxAlbel...plus Fayt? postgame


Summary: Cliff is tired of just looking. Wicked plots ensue. CliffxAlbel+Fayt? (post-game)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I think it's safe to say that Cliff owns Albel's ass.

Rating: R (NC-17 really)

Pairing: CliffxAlbel…with possibly a little Fayt thrown in there, but he won't be part of the main pairing.

Warnings: Yaoi (obviously), smex (later), language (but really, who cares?)

Taming of the Wicked

Chapter 01: Seeing in Purple

Cliff Fittir was enjoying the view. Not the beautiful lush landscape surrounding Peterny, but the view of a particular someone in a purple skirt. His gaze lingered on the slender, almost girlish body hungrily, taking particular note of the extra skin shown and the sway of the hips as the figure parried a lunge from an invisible opponent.

Lying on the grass in a completely unobvious way, Cliff flirted with the idea of scooting closer to get a glimpse of the purple panties that he knew were under there. From previous experience, of course.

This little Albel Nox obsession was getting more out of hand than should be healthy, but the blonde wasn't one to fret over consequences. In fact, he was already well acquainted with them. Like the time he had accidentally walked in on the swordsman dressing and had a katana thrown at his head. If he hadn't been a Klausian, he was sure it would have gone right through his skull. And then there was the hot spring incident. He hadn't known he was in there, honestly.

The blond was suddenly jolted out of his perverse thoughts as a blade whipped right by his midsection to dig into the ground beside him. Looking up he was faced with a cold crimson stare.

"You're drooling, you fool," Albel informed him, gripping the sword by the hilt and wrenching it back out of the dirt. "Are you sick?"

Cliff wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth uncaringly and grinned up at him. "Beginning to care?" He asked, fully aware that he was possibly putting his life on the line.

Albel "hmphed" indignantly. "I just don't want to be the one to drag your sorry ass back."

"Don't worry, I think I can manage." Or not. He was fighting with himself not to jump the other man's bones right there.

With one last look, Albel sheathed his katana, turned, and began walking the path back to Peterny. Cliff got up in turn and trailed behind him, his wandering eyes straying to the other's delectable behind the entire time.

----------

By the time the two of them reached their destination, the inn, Cliff noted with mild surprise that the sun was already setting, meaning they had spent a good portion of the day training. On second thought, he wasn't too surprised by this at all.

"You two were out for a while." Fayt had walked from the inn door to greet them.

"Of course. 'Bel here needs all the help he can get," The bigger man replied jokingly, earning himself a sharp punch to his upper arm. Cliff fought back a wince and grinned. "See? He hits like a girl."

Albel simply growled at the comparison and pushed past Fayt, storming through the door.

The blue-haired boy sighed at our antics. "You really should stop provoking him."

Cliff grinned, chuckling. "And ruin all my fun?" He nudged Fayt with his elbow. "C'mon, you should try it sometime."

With an exasperated sigh, the boy turned to walk back in. "Am I the only one who cares when I'm putting myself at risk?" With that he walked through the lobby and down the hallway.

With the same grin plastered across his face, Cliff followed his lead.

----------

It had to have been about two hours later that the blond found himself still awake in bed, plagued (or was it graced) by the ingrained images of a certain bi-colored haired swordsman. Of course, a few of his own were added in there, including several where the younger man could be found in different provocative positions, preferably unclothed.

Cliff sat up in bed with a groan. This wouldn't do. He couldn't go to sleep in this state, and even if he managed to do that, said images would surely follow him.

With a grumble, he got out of bed and trudged to the door. Maybe a good walk could clear his mind.

----------

Peterny's streets were empty and the moon was full, sending beams down to illuminate the cobblestone road. The usually open and bustling shops looked deserted and the houses were locked up tight.

Reaching the central square, Cliff took a deep breath of fresh air and scanned the open area. Then he froze as his eyes wandered to the lone figure sitting at the opposite end. Albel. It was the hint of purple that gave him away.

Walking closer, his footsteps unheard as he stepped lightly, he noticed that the other man was at the flower booth, the one that used to be under the care of Ameena.

It was almost more unnerving seeing Albel in such a serene, calm state than it was seeing him riled up with anger, Cliff thought as he was a mere few feet away. He quietly walked up to the unguarded and unsuspecting figure.

"Keep that up and you may become pervert bait," Cliff said, though he knew that in this city, crime was virtually nonexistent.

With a sharp gasp, the younger man stood up and spun around, a scowl immediately taking over his face as he realized who it was.

The blond nearly laughed at the sudden change in expression. "It looks like you had the same idea. Come out here to clear your mind?"

"I was tired of being in the presence of fools," the swordsman replied, giving Cliff a disgusted look. "But it seems I can't escape that."

"Look, I know Fayt can be a little overbearing, but you could have come to _my_ room," the blonde said, grinning like an idiot.

Albel did not look amused. "It seems I can't get peace anywhere," he grumbled, before moving past Cliff. He made sure to bump his shoulder rudely on the way, then headed back to the inn, once again giving the larger man a nice view of his behind.

To be continued…

----------

Hm. New idea. This first chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it will do. I'm expecting at least a couple more chapters out of this, maybe more. Also…there's a reason they're in Peterny…at least I think there is, it just hasn't been revealed yet. Review!


End file.
